


Outdaughtered

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Bus Kids - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, and happiness, based on a prompt, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Five…” Jemma whispered, unable to take in what she had just been said. “Five girls?”The nurse nodded. “Yeah…” she seemed shocked herself. “I… Do you mind if I get someone more senior?” It seemed that she was unable to comprehend just what had happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queensimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/gifts).



> A while ago now [justahint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justahint/pseuds/justahint) asked for an Outdaughtered AU where Jemma becomes pregnant with quintuplets while they also had another daughter and I just loved the idea so much. Originally it was supposed to go in my short/drabble collection [Of Engineers and Biochemists](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7451404) but I kind of got carried away and it was enough to become its own longer fic so I hope you enjoy and thanks again for the prompt. Also sorry for any medical/pregnancy inaccuracies.

It was when Peggy was five years old that Jemma got pregnant again, something that both her and Fitz had wanted. To extend their family. To have a larger family. And Peggy was somewhat excited, to be a big sister.

But they soon found that this pregnancy was much different from the previous one, with Jemma’s bump developing much quicker than it previously had. After preforming some basic blood tests on herself, and seeing a higher rise in pregnancy hormones than would be normal for one foetus, Jemma was able to deduct that there was likely a chance of multiple birth, most likely twins.

Both Fitz and Jemma were excited at the prospect of that, as was Peggy. At the idea of having twins. Fitz was probably a bit more excited than she was, at the idea of being able to do up the nursery again. He had done such a good job last time, something that she was more than impressed with. And he had enjoyed doing it, having free reign at a job. Something he never really had at work.

And it was also a challenge, another thing that Fitz thrived on.

“Two babies?” Peggy had asked that day while Jemma was sitting on the sofa, ordering some new pregnancy books online as the ones she had had when she was with Peggy were surely outdated by now. Jemma had looked up on hearing her daughter’s voice and nodded, causing her daughter to smile widely, then she frowned. “Hmmmmm…”  Jemma knew her daughter well enough to know she was about to attempt something.

“What is it?” Jemma asked anyway, as her daughter climbed onto the sofa next to her.

“I only have one doll.”

“Ahh,” Jemma said, nodding, realising what her daughter was asking. For another toy doll. Peggy had never been one for dolls as a toy but they had given her one to announce that she was going to be a big sister and she had instantly fallen in love with it and began to use it to practice being a big sister. It had also helped them to explain to her what it would be like being a big sister.

“And I don’t know how to be big sister to two babies if I only have one doll.”

 “Do you want to go out when daddy gets home and help pick another one?”

Peggy nodded. “Is that okay mummy?”

“Of course, sweetie, and we can also go out for dinner if you want.”

Peggy nodded. “I love you mummy.”

She leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. “I love you too.”

***

A number of more weeks passed and Jemma kept getting larger and larger, and eating more and more. Fitz had joked that she was going to be eating more than him by the end of the pregnancy.

Jemma had just rolled her eyes at him.

“Will you be home soon?” Peggy asked one day, watching her mother check that she had everything in her bag.

“Of course,” Jemma said, looking up at her daughter who was climbing on the back of the sofa. “Please, just be careful.”

“I’ll get her,” Daisy said, who was on babysitting duty that afternoon. She lifted her goddaughter into her arms. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we?”

Peggy giggled, wrapping her arms around Daisy’s neck.

Jemma just shook her head, she knew what kind of mischief this two could get up to when they were alone.

“You ready?” Fitz asked, making his way towards his wife, and kissing her.

“Ewwwwwwww!” Peggy said, as Daisy covered her eyes.

“We’ll be back soon,” Jemma said, as Fitz lifted her bag, knowing that Jemma was trying to reduce the weight that she lifted whilst she was pregnant. “And we’ll bring dinner in. Are you staying?”

Daisy took a moment to reply and it was Peggy repeatedly begging her to stay that helped her make her final decision. “Yeah, yeah go on. I’ll stay.”

Peggy smiled and clapped her hands. “Bye!”

“Bye,” Fitz said, waving at his daughter. “See you soon.”

“See you soon sweetie,” Jemma said, walking around and placing a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll be back soon.”

***

“Five…” Jemma whispered, unable to take in what she had just been told. “Five girls?”

The nurse nodded. “Yeah…” she seemed shocked herself. “I… Do you mind if I get someone more senior?” It seemed that she was unable to comprehend just what had happened.

Jemma could understand this, she knew the odds of this happening where somewhere around one in fifty-five million. “Yes, that’s okay.”

The nurse excused herself and headed out of the room, to find someone who knew better with what to do in this situation.

“Fitz,” she whispered, looking over at him. All colour had drained from his face, and he looked as if he were going to pass out. “Are you okay?”

He gave a nervous laugh, and ran the hand that wasn’t holding hers through his hair. “Yeah, yeah I am. Just…”

“I know,” she replied, giving a nervous laugh. “And here’s us, thinking we’re getting twins.”

He smiled at her. “Are you okay with this?” he asked, wanting to make sure that his wife was okay.

“I think… I think I am. It’s just… it’s just a shock.”

“It is. What are we going to tell Peggy? Mum, your parents?”

“Ahh,” Jemma said, having not thought of that yet. Then she realised just how much they had to prepare, with not just one or two babies coming but five. “Fitz…”

“Yeah,” he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, picking up on her fears because he was sharing them himself. “What’s wrong Jems?”

She shrugged from her position on the bed. “Just… just how much we’ve got to do.”

“We’ll be able to do it, sure we can just buy five times the stuff that we got for Pegs.”

“Will that work?” she asked, knowing that he was trying to provide the best advice but he was just as clueless at her. There would be little information on this, given how rare that it was.

“Yeah, and if not, we can always buy more stuff. We’ve… we’ve been parents before. We can do this, it’ll be fun.”

She laughed. “It shall.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna do this like we do everything,” he said, lifting her hand and bringing it up to lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Together.”

***

Over the next number of months, as Jemma entered her second trimester and throughout it, she was given a lot of advice ranging from the exercise that she was to do each day and the amount she was to eat. Jemma, being Jemma, followed this perfectly and made sure that everything was going as well as it could be, which it was.

Their main fear at the time, had been what Peggy would think about getting five sisters and not just two. Much to their surprise, and relieve, she was over the moon, and helped so much around the house, wanting to help her mummy as much as she could.

Their parents, and their team, had been somewhat shocked, some of them not even having thought that something like this was possible. But they helped out with so much, especially when Jemma was moved into the hospital when she was in her third trimester.

The move wasn’t something that she wanted to do, she didn’t want to leave her family but her doctors, including specialists they were contacting in America to make sure that everything was okay, insisted on it.

They were worried in case something happened, there was a higher risk due to the number that she was carrying.

Despite the fact that she was trapped in the hospital, Fitz and Peggy came to see her every single day. As well as getting to see her, it also allowed the team time to help renovate their house, adding a number of extra rooms to help with their daughters.

Her parents, along with Fitz’s mum helped out so very much, buying products every single week and storing them, meaning that they wouldn’t be short for the first number of months. Jemma was so thankful for her family and friends in these months, helping her and Fitz so very much when they didn’t have to (“What were we supposed to do?” Daisy had asked her one day. “You’re family to us.”).

It was after just eight months that the doctors decided that it was safest for Jemma to give birth. The doctors had informed her that she would be giving birth through caesarean as it would prove too hard to give birth naturally, something that she agreed fully with and Fitz had stayed with her the whole time.

Peggy and Daisy were in the waiting room, along with their parents, eagerly awaiting any news about the new-borns.

It was a number of hours later before Jemma was ready for visitors and Peggy made her way into the room, excited to see her sisters. She smiled at her mum when she entered the room and climbed up onto the bed.

“Hi,” she whispered to the baby that her mother was holding. She was finishing off feeding the last baby, and once the bottle was empty Jemma smiled at Peggy.

“Do you want to hold her?” Jemma asked, nodding down the baby.

“I can?” she asked back in reply, shocked. She looked between both her parents, who both nodded.

“Remember how we told you,” Jemma said, offering Peggy the new-born.

Peggy nodded, accepting the new-born in the way that her parents had taught her. “Who is she?”

Jemma smiled, and looked around the room to the beds where the other three babies where. “The one you have, is Mackenzie.”

“Like uncle Mack?”

Fitz nodded. “Like uncle Mack. This one here, is Elizabeth but we were thinking off Izzy or Eliza for short.”

“I like Eliza more.”

“Then Eliza she is.”

“These three,” Jemma continued, motioning to the other three in turn, “are Melinda, Bobbi and Skye.”

Peggy smiled, looking back down at her younger sister in her arms. “They’re beautiful,” Peggy whispered upon noticing that she was holding had fallen asleep.

“They are,” Jemma whispered, looking out across her family.

***

They were released a number of weeks later, once everyone had been checked and rechecked and had been given a clean bill of health.

And it was crazy, the first number of weeks, at home. Jemma and Fitz hardly slept.

It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy it, they loved nothing more than having their family all in one home, it just took time adjusting to having a number of new-borns to look after.

But they weren’t doing it alone. Daisy had taken up residence in their spare room, being the extra set of hands that they so needed.

It was early one morning, with Fitz helping to put three of them asleep, that the two women were providing bottles for two of the babies; Jemma was feeding Bobbi and Daisy was feeding Skye.

“Thank you,” Jemma said for what felt like the millionth time as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. “For everything.”

Daisy shook her head. “It’s fine, nothing to worry about. What was I supposed to do?”

Jemma shrugged, then she shook her head and laughed. “I don’t think we could have done this without you.”

“Nah, course you could.” Daisy seemed to have so much confidence in her.

“You think so?”

“After all you and Fitz have been through; being stuck at the bottom of the ocean, you going undercover at Hydra and god knows how many trips to different planets and dimensions, I think five babies is something that you can handle.”

Jemma laughed, looking down at Bobbi in her arms who was growing restless in her arms and stared to cry. “I think you’re right.” She set the bottle down, and lifted Bobbi into a more comfortable position and started cooing. “Hey, sweetie, you okay? What’s wrong?”

Bobbi just continued crying so Jemma started bouncing her up and down. “Hey, sweetie, you’re okay yeah? You wanna go to bed?” She turned her attention back to Daisy. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Daisy shook her head. “Nah, you just worry about putting her to bed and getting some rest, I’ll be up soon with this little monster.”

“Thank you.”

Daisy laughed and once she was away she turned her attention to the Skye. When Daisy had found out that she was being called that, she had cried, and was overwhelmed at what her friends had done. And their reply had been that she was family, and she was important to them, who else where they going to name one of their daughters after.

“Hey, Skye.” She cooed. “I wanna talk about your mummy and daddy. I’m not your mummy, but your mummy is the best person, and the bravest person that I know and you’re so lucky she’s your mummy. And your daddy is… your daddy is so strong and has more courage than he can ever know, and… they’re our family yeah, and we’re so lucky and I promise not to just keep you safe but also them. I promise that.”

And Skye grabbed onto her finger as if to show she understood the promise.

***

By the time their first birthdays rolled around, Jemma and Fitz had gotten use to life with six daughters. Daisy had moved out just a few weeks back but still spent one weekend every month there, allowing the couple to have a break.

Christmas, however, had been an interesting with their family, and it hadn’t gone the way that Jemma had planned but it was still the best Christmas that they had ever had.

“You okay?” Jemma asked from her position on the bed, she was propped up with the pillows behind her, reading something when Fitz climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned into him, placing her book down and smiled softly to herself once she felt his lips dance across the top of her head. “Yeah,” he replied. “Just tired.”

“I know,” she whispered. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s been amazing.”

“It really has,” she agreed. She wanted to sit up but she was content, lying there in his arms.

“Peggy seems to enjoy it.”

And she did. They were worried that once the initial excitement had worn off, Peggy would be upset that her parents would be focusing that extra bit of attention on the new-borns but she hadn’t.

In fact she seemed rather pleased with herself at the extra responsibility that it had given her and she enjoyed helping to read the bed time story each night.

“She does,” Jemma agreed again, enjoying what Fitz was doing as he played with her hair. When they heard crying they looked at each other. “I’ll get it,” Jemma said, removing herself from his embrace and heading to see which of their daughters was the one who was crying.

Leaving Fitz time to think.

Yes, maybe they did have a number of daughters and maybe this wasn’t the family they had planned but now that they had it, they wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

It was their family.

Their happy ending, after everything that had happened.

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading and checking out, I hope that you enjoyed it and I love reading your thoughts. Feel free to leave prompts if you wish!


End file.
